Kingdom: Korvin
The land of Korvin was one of the original eighty one countries that formed on the continent of Ephillia after the collapse of the Ephillian Empire, a primarily human empire. It’s a Constitutional-Monarchy that is primarily lead by the Emperor. While the Senate can create laws to be passed, they can not pass laws themselves, nor can they declare war or remove the Monarch. The Emperor has absolute power over the empire, although he does listen to the requests of his Senate. Over the last several hundred thousand years, Korvin developed slowly but surely. Their military might is very strong, although their individual soldiers are not the top fighters on the continent, their large numbers gave them an advantage over other countries, regardless of race. They were one of the thirty six empires that managed to survive the Great Flood that wiped out large amounts of the technological advances made by their ancestors many thousands of years ago. The large pockets of survivors, unfortunately, did not have the resources to rebuild the technology that they had made before, and after hundreds of years, the knowledge of how to create the technologies of old were lost, along with all schematics to make them, and mysteriously enough, all feasibly intact pieces of technology that had a chance to remain after the flood. Government The Monarchy has lasted even after the flood, giving way to the current empire that stands. In all timelines, Korvin is the same. A ruthless emperor with absolute rule over his subjects, yet with reason in his actions. They hide only that which can cause mass panic among the population. The Senate below the Emperor consists of Dukes, Barons, and Governors from all parts of the empire, giving way to many varied ideologies and necessities for the empire. The Senate holds their meetings in the Grand Keep located in the capitol of Kaeiyr, where the Emperor himself oversees the talks, with a guard of the most elite soldiers in all of Korvin. Technology Korvin’s technology, while not as advanced as it had been before the great flood, was unparalleled among many countries over three hundred years ago. This gave them a large advantage over the other powers of the continent that existed, over one hundred different countries. Their airforce was unparalleled in strength, not because of tactics or numbers, but because of the technology that was used on each individual warship. Maneuverability of the crafts was heightened thanks to the different types of turbines built on the sides of their craft, alongside the dynamos built within the strong hulls. These, coupled with the unbridled tenacity of a single Korvinian knight made their military a hard force to fight. For other forms of technology, the Korvinian Empire utilizes time based lighting for their empire, locomotives for access to distant parts of the empire quickly, and radioes for the very wealthy and for military use. Military The Korvinian Military is split into five branches: *Airforce *Infantry *Cavalry *Navy *Armored Within each branch of their military are separate ranks that do not carry between the branches with very specific ranks that are the same throughout the ladder, to prevent inter-branch conflicts. These specific ranks are at the same point in the ladder between all branches with a specific number of ranks in between. *Airforce **Cabin Boy **Airman Basic **Airman **Airman Class Three **Airman Class Two **Airman Class One **Senior Airman **Sergeant (Between Branches) **Technical Sergeant **Master Airman **Senior Master Airman **2nd Lieutenant **1st Lieutenant **Commander (Between Branches) **Rear Captain **Captain **Senior Captain **Rear Admiral **Admiral **High Admiral *Infantry **Recruit **Private **Private First Class **2nd Lance Corporal **1st Lance Corporal **2nd Corporal **1st Corporal **Sergeant (Between branches) **Staff Sergeant **Gunnery Sergeant **Master Sergeant **First Sergeant **Sergeant Major **Commander (Between Branches) **Second Lieutenant **First Lieutenant **Captain **Major **Lieutenant Colonel **Colonel *Navy **Seaman Recruit **Seaman Apprentice **Seaman **Petty Officer 2nd Class **Petty Officer 1st Class **Master Chief Petty Officer **Sergeant (Between Branches) **Warrant Officer 1 **Warrant Officer 2 **Warrant Officer 3 **Lieutenant **Lieutenant Commander **Commander (Between Branches) **Rear Captain **Captain **Senior Captain **Rear Admiral **Admiral **Fleet Admiral The Korvinian military consists entirely of the previously stated ranks, the highest ranks being below the Emperor, who's orders are the final orders. At any one time, there can only be sixteen Colonel's, eight Fleet Admirals, and Eight High Admirals. In times of war, the Colonel's will communicate directly with the emperor from the field while the Fleet Admirals and High Admirals coordinate with him directly, sending orders to fleets by different forms, such as through scrying, use of military radioes, and various other means. This allows the Emperor a direct command over his armies, should he feel the need to make adjustments after they're deployed.